The Secret's of Hilda's family
by DragonHalf
Summary: We don't know much about Hilda's past right? Well two people from her past will be entering her life. Someone still dear to her is trying to get Oga and Hilda together and the other person who used to be dear to Hilda, betrayed her and is trying to keep her and Oga apart and wants to kidnap her. Will Oga save Hilda or will she become someone else's Queen instead of Oga's?
1. The amusement park and a note

**The Secret's of Hilda's family**

* * *

"Oga! Get up, we're going to be late!" yelled Hilda. Today they were going to the Amusement Park and the first 50 people get in for free!

Oga looked at the clock and it said..5:00 am. Wait! Five freakin' AM! "What the heck Hilda! It's freakin 5:00 am!"

"I know but we need to be first in line! Or we won't get in free! I don't want the Young Master to be sad when we're not first in line! So get up!" yelled Hilda and Misaki walked into Oqa's room.

"Tatsumi, why is Hilda yelling. You probably did something wrong didn't you!" said Misaki.

"This damn woman wants to leave for the Amusement Park now! At 5 freakin am!"

"Really!" said Misaki with wide eyes. "I'll make you guys a super awesome meal then!"

"Misaki d-" started Hilda but she was cut off.

"Don't worry Hilda, you don't have to trouble yourself over my dumb brother!" said Misaki.

"Alright." said Hilda and then she saw that Oga was sleeping again. "Oga! Get your fat butt up!" said Hilda and was on top of him and guess what Oga did next. Five seconds later..Hilda was under Oga.

"Hilda..."

"What."

"Can you shut up and let me sleep."

"No, th-" started Hilda but again she was cut off.

"I won't get off you until I get more sleep, which means we won't get first in line." said Oga.

"Hilda thought for a moment. "Damn you Oga, you're right. I'll be only giving you 10 minutes."

"Thirty."

"Twenty."

"Twenty-five."

"Fine. Now get_ off_ me."

"Hmm..should I? Or maybe not, it depends Hilda, are you gonna annoy the hell outta me or be a _little _nice demon."

Hilda stared at Oga. "Fine but first this."

Oga raised a brow and said. "OW! The the hell Hilda! What was that for!"

"That was for threatening me, not getting off me, arguing with me, and annoying me. So now you only have 19 minutes left~" said Hilda and Oga groaned.

_**20 minutes later~**_

"Here you go Hilda. One wonderful meal for your trip." said Misaki.

"Thank you Misaki. I'm going to wake up Oga now."

"Alright."

"Oga! Get up!" yelled Hilda.

"I don't wanna get up." said Oga half a sleep.

"Oh what's this? Whoever goes to the Amusement Park first is automatically called the 'Strongest of the Whole World'? Interesting I know Creep-ichi would love this since he is a weakling." said Hilda and Oga jumped out of bed and went straight to the bathroom and said.

"I WILL BE THE STRONGEST!"

Hilda smirked. "That worked well. Oh Oga, if you're out in a 1 minute and get the the Amusement Park in 30 seconds. You'll be named 'The Strongest of the entire Universe and everyone', Wouldn't that be wonderful. I know Creep-ichi would love it." said Hilda trying to mess with Oga.

"I'm out! Let's go!" said Oga grabbing Hilda's wrist and running down the stairs.

"Oga! Wait! Let me grab the Master's bag!"

"Well, hurry up then!"

_'Oh messing with Oga was fun.'_ thought Hilda. "Let's go."

**X**

"Here we are at the Amusement Park. Where's my prize?" said Oga.

"Hmm...looks like we were 2nd, I told you to get out of bed but you wouldn't. Now someone else is The Strongest instead of you Oga. Tsk, tsk." said Hilda and smirked.

"Shut it Hilda. Le-"

"We're not going home, we're the earliest and the Park people come at 6:00 Am an therefore we should be the first and maybe you damn fool may get the title of being The Strongest." said Hilda. Wait 15 minutes more."

_**15 minutes later~**_

You could hear laughter, it was the Park people.

"Oh are you guys waiting for the Park to open?"

"Yes." said Oga.

"Come with us then. We open the rides at 6 but no one's usually here. So you guys are first, so no need to pay!"

"Thanks." said Oga. "C'mon let's go in."

They went on a lot of rides especially the Merry Go Round and the coin slot machine cars. Baby Beel couldn't get enough of it.

"This is pleasant." said Hilda.

"Really? How so Hilda?" asked Oga.

"No one's here and the Master is having fun." replied Hilda.

"That's true. Baby Beel sure loves the Merry Go Round and the Car machine." said Oga.

"Yes and now go take more pictures of Marster!" said Hilda.

"So much for resting." grumbled Oga.

"After you're done with taking pictures of Master, you can eat."

"FOOD! YES!" said Oga and Hilda sighed.

_**At 9:45~**_

"Look Hilda. There's a huge line." said Oga.

"See, that's why I told to come early." said Hilda.

"Tch, thanks to that I missed out on a lot of sleep."

"But now you'll always be referred as 'The World's Strongest Man' from now on."

"HAHAHAHAHA! I'm the strongest!"

**_'Sorry, the first people in the park is a young couple with a baby. They got in First! Thank you and to the young couple you can get 5 things free! And to everyone else if you want to get free things you need to ride 'The Hell Man's home' without barfing or feeling sick! Thank you!'_**

"See, aren't you glad we came early." said Hilda.

"No, I missed out on very valuable sleep because of you." said Oga.

"Hmph. The Master thinks otherwise Oga. And now we get free things."

"Ya, ya." said Oga. "Where's everyone else?"

"They didn't waake up early so they're suck in line."**_  
_**

**_1 hour later~_**

"Finally out of the line." said Lamia.

"We weren't in the first fifty!" whined Furuichi.

"Shut it, Creepichi." said Lamia.

"I wonder where Oga is." said Aoi saying her thoughts out loud.

"Aoi-neesan, you shouldn't be caring about him. He's probably with his wife." said Nene.

"W-who said I was caring about him!" said Aoi blushing.

"Nene's right. Dont' worry about Oga, Aoi-neesan." said Yuka.

"Oi Furuichi! Over here!" called out Oga.

"Oga!? What are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be at home asleep!" said Furuichi.

"I was until this Demon wake us up at 5:00 and made us come early!"

"D-don't tell me you two were the couple with the baby!?" said Aoi and Furuichi.

"We were, why?" said Hilda coldly.

"Damn you Oga!" said Furuichi.

_'Hilda!' _thought Aoi.

"Anyways let's go on the rides." said Oga.

"I can't wait!" said Furuichi and already he was having pervy thoughts.

"What's with that look Creepichi." said Nene.

"What look! Hilda-san?"

"A creep look for a creeper." said Hilda.

"NOOOO!"

"Get over it Creepichi and let's go on the rides already!" said Lamia and she grabbed Furuichi because he was frozen.

**_After the other rides~_**

"Lamia, where is Alaindelon?" Hilda asked Lamia.

"He said he had an important meeting with someone, a girl I think. Fifteen years old in human years I think."

"I see. I wonder who it is."

"Me too."

"Yo Hilda, we're going on 'The Hell Man's home' now." said Oga.

"Alright. We're coming. Let's go Lamia."

"Ok Hilda-neesan."

**_After the ride~_**

"I feel so sick." said the Red Tails.

"I can't believe a human ride could make me feel like this." groaned Lamia.

For Furuichi, he wasn't good. He passed out..Poor Furuichi.

"Hilda-neesan, what's you think of the ride." asked Lamia

"It was fine." replied Hilda.

_'HOW could she say it was FINE!'_ thought the Red Tails.

"Let's go again!" said Oga.

"Alright, let's go again." said Hilda. So then Hilda, Oga and Baby Beel went on the ride like 50 times and boy did they get a bunch of free stuff.

"Hilda-sama!" said Alaindelon popping out of nowhere.

"Ah, Alaindelon I was wondering when you'd come." said Hilda.

"I was at a meeting and this is for you." And he handed a letter to Hilda.

**_~To Hildegarde~_**

"I wonder who it's from." And Hilda read it an then she was pissed off after she recognized the handing writing. "I-I don't believe it!"

"What does it say Hilda-sama?"

"I'm going to kill her and then lecture her for 1000 hours!" said Hilda.

"Who you going to torture Hilda-neesan?" asked Lamia and Hilda handed the letter to her and Lamia.

"Oh I see she finally wrote! Demon King-sama has get her really busy!"

"Really." said Hilda. "She must've been too lazy to write it and now she decides to write me a letter after all these years!"

"Hilda-neesan, you know it's till dangerous, so she's being careful." said Lamia trying to calm down Hilda.

"I know but all these years later! I'm going to torture her. Oga! Get over here!"

"What do you want damn woman?"

"Win me the biggest stuffed tomato plushie! And if you do you'll also be named the Strongest Gamer!"

"I'm on it! I'm the Strongest!" shouted Oga.

Lamia blinked a few times. "Hilda-neesan, who'd you get him to do that!"

"i suppose it has to do with his human ego and I tricked him awhile before about being the 'Strongest' guy in the entire universe."

"Yo Hilda! Here's your huge tomato I won and a free slug." said Oga.

"I see that you are the 'Strongest'." said Hilda trying to surpass a laugh.

"I AM THE STRONGEST." shouted Oga.

"This week is going to be interesting Lamia." said Hilda smirking.

"We'll have fun!" said Lamia cheering.

* * *

_~To Hildegarde~_

_I will see you soon. Be ready.~_

_DK-sama's awesomest person!_

* * *

End of this chapter, hope you guys liked it! Please review and who is this mysterious girl that Hilda supposedly hates! Wait for the next update!


	2. He's alive? !

_**The Secret's of Hilda's family**_

* * *

"Yo Hilda! Baby Beel's hungry!" shouted Oga. For Hilda she was still staring at the note that was from her younger sis...

"Hilda-neesan!" shouted Lamia.

"Ah, what is it Lamia?" said Hilda.

"Hilda-neesan, what's wrong? You keep looking at the note and Master Beel is hungry."

"Oh he is? I'll go feed him." said Hilda still clearing in her own world.

"She still must be in shock." muttered Lamia.

"Lamia, what's wrong with Hilda." asked Aoi.

"Nothing serious, just in shock." said Lamia.

"Why?"

"Her sister."

"Yolda? That doesn't make any sense." said Aoi.

"No he-" started Lamia but she stopped. "Ummm...Hilda-neesan!" shouted Lamia running to her.

"What was that." said Aoi.

* * *

"She's coming to see me. I wonder how Oga will react. Kick her out and feel her wrath or..." said Hilda.

"YO HILDA! WAVE AT BABY BEEL!" shouted Oga and Hilda sighed and waved. And then Hilda felt pain in her left eye.

_Why is it acting up, after all these years. _thought Hilda.

"Hilda-neesan, what's wrong?" Lamia asked.

"Nothing, my left eye is in pain."

"You want me to look at it?"

"No, that's alright Lamia." said Hilda.

Lamia nodded. "Ok but Hilda-neesan..."

Hilda looked at Lamia. "Yes, what is it?"

"How will everyone react when they find out about her?"

Hilda thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, but they're going to have to accept it or she'll unleash unwanted wrath." Hilda said laughing at the end.

Lamia nodded. "Yes and she'll most definitely get lost, so we need to get her those human digital maps..GPS right?"

"Yes and any possible news on Cornelius?" asked Hilda.

"No, we haven't received anything."

Hilda stared at the sky. "When will that nightmare be over?"

"I don't know Hilda-neesan but we've got to keep hope."

Hilda sighed. "My hope has been dramatically decreased over the years but she always sparks that remaining hope left in me."

"Hilda-sama." said Alaindelon.

"Yes, what is it Alaindelon?"

"You may not believe this but some news about Cornelius-sama has been confirmed."

Hilda and Lamia were shocked. "..."

"Hilda-sama...?"

"Is it true!"

"Yes, Ce-" started Alaindelon but he was cut off by...

"HILDA!" shouted Yolda.

"She found evidence that Cornelius-sama is indeed alive but being held captive." said Alaindelon.

"How...?" said Lamia.

"HILDA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" shouted Yolda again.

"I wanna ride that!" shouted En. "Lets go! Lets go!"

"Yolda what do you want." Hilda said coldly.

"Hmph! I thought you'd be in our world since your precious Cornelius is so called alive." said Yolda.

_Precious Cornelius? Who's that?_ thought Oga and Aoi.

_Is he like Hilda's lover or something? If he is, then Oga, you're mine!_ thought Aoi and was a bit jumpy.

_Who the hell is Cornelius? He's not like Hilda's lover right?_ thought Oga.

"Precious? Oh Cornelius, we're family after all." said Hilda.

"Hilda-neesan..." growled Lamia.

"Yes? Oh..." said Hilda.

En had a poster saying, _**'Lamia, oh my precious Lamia. Please be mine forever and ever.'**_

Hilda laughed a bit. "Lamia..say something."

Lamia was blushing and refused to answer so she and Hilda walked away leaving En alone.

_***Wind*** _"Lamia...?"**_ *Wind*_**

"Lord En let's go. She isn't worth your time." said Yolda.

"Lamia." said En teary.

Lamia turned around to look at En but then Furuichi appeared.

"Hey Lamia, remember when you said you wanted some Human hair samples?"

"Ya, why...?"

"Well, if we go to this foggy tent, a whole bunch of people are going to be there looking for the exit." said Furuichi.

"Really!" said Lamia with her eyes gleaming and En was watching them with jealousy.

"Ya, wanna go?"

"YES! Can we Hilda-neesan?"

Hilda smiled. "Go ahead and be careful." And Lamia nodded and they went.

"Lamia will be mine!" shouted EN and ran after them.

"Lord En!" shouted Yolda.

Hilda turned around and started walking back to Oga and Baby Beel until Yolda spoke.

"So, how does it feel to know Cornelius is alive?" said Yolda.

"It's something wonderful I suppose."

"Only wonderful, I'd thought you'd feel better about it." said Yolda.

"I'll only feel better once we're all together again."

"That's impossible."

"Yolda, it's never impossible. If a 15 year old in human years found Cornelius's whereabouts then us all being together once again isn't impossible." said Hilda.

"I see, goodbye Hilda."

"Goodbye Yolda and Cornelius was never only mine. He was all of ours, if you actually decide to think about it. It'll do you some good." said Hilda walking away.

Yolda thought about was Hilda said for a sec and actually smiled. "Yes, I guess you're right sister."

And Hilda smiled and Oga saw her smiling when she came by and said.

"What's up with you? What'd you do?"

Hilda hit Oga on the head with her umbrella. "Is it wrong to smile Oga? I see you do it all the time.

Oga touched to his. "No it's weird."

"Why?"

"Because you don't usually smile and it's nice to see you smile."said Oga.

Hilda stepped a bit back. She definitely did not expect this. "Well...thank you..." And Hilda blushed a little.

Oga said you're welcome and he failed to realize what he said. Dense, so very dense. Aoi on the other hand heard it and was so jealous!

_How can he complements Hilda and not me!? I mean I have a nice smile!_ thought Aoi and she felt like she was going to burst with jealousy.

"What's with Aoi-neesan?" asked Yuka.

"She looks like she's having a melt down. Nene?"

Nene shook her head and sighed. "It's an Oga related problem."

"Oh." said the Red tails.

* * *

"She's coming. My little sister is coming to to see me, Cecelena, my little sister. You're a mystery to me as much as I am to Oga and the others." said Hilda looking at the lake.

"Bah Bah!" said Baby Beel.

"I know, there's something Hilda hasn't told us Baby Beel. We need to find out." said Oga. "And we'll find out who this 'Cornelius' is too. It's not like he's Hilda's lover right?" said Oga. He and Baby Beel were looking at Hilda who was looking at the lake.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it!~_**


	3. Going to Earth!

_**The Secret's of Hilda's family**_

* * *

**_With Demon King-sama~_**

"Ah, my boy would'd love this! Take this too! Ooo, that one too!" said Demon King-sama.

"Ah, DK-sama, are you sure Beel-sama will play with everything?" asked Cecelena, commonly known as Lena too.

"Cecelena~~!" whined Demon King-sama. "I'm sure my boy would play all this stuff from his papa!"

Lena sighed. "Ok, but you can't get disappointed if he doesn't play with them."

"Yay!"

"Oh, oh, oh. I have to get a present for Apa, I'm sure she'd love a necklace with everyone's picture!" said Lena.

"Wonderful! Hilda-chan will be so happy. You're such a good little sister." said Demon King-sama and patted Lena's head.

"Anyways, Lord En is in love, well that what I heard from Moldy(Yolda)." said Lena.

"My son, En in love?! With who?"

Lena laughed. "The awesome Lamia..."

"Lamia...? My, En will have work hard! Ahahaha!"

"Ya..um sure DK-sama.."

_**Now with Hilda and Oga**_

"It getting late.." said Hilda. "Master! Oga!"

Oga and Beel were playing in the water.

"Hey Hilda, we're leaving now." said the Red Tails and Furuichi.

"Ok.."

"Hilda-neesan, how are you going to get Master Beel and Oga to come home?" asked Lamia.

"We'll find a way.." said Hilda smirking.

"Hilda-neesan...?" said Lamia.

"Oh! What was that! If you go home right away you be forever the strongest!" shouted Hilda.

Oga heard and said. "I'll be the strongest! Let's go Hilda and Lamia!"

Hilda smirked and Lamia sighed.

**_At home~_**

"Hilda! Call Oga down! It's dinner time!" said Misaki.

"Ok, OGA GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" shouted Hilda and Oga actually came down.

"What is it damn woman.." said Oga and Hilda blinked three times...She obviously thought she was going to receive a...

_'Double chocolate cheese Apa! I'll be there when I wanna be freakin' there!'_

Oga looked at Hilda. "Hello..Hilda? Yo you there?"

Hilda snapped out of her trance. "Of course I am and Misaki said it's dinner time."

"Ok..."

"Right now, no more waiting on your experiment on Moon rats and their obesity." said Hilda and Oga was confused..

"What...?" said Oga.

"Dinner now!"

"Ok, ok. Geez woman!"

"No chocolate cheese!" said Hilda.

Oga and Beel looked at each other..Hilda was going crazy...

"Oga hurry up!" shouted Misaki.

"Ya,ya..."

**_Back with Lena_**

"Ok, I think I've got everything!" said Lena. "But...that kitchen set..." Lena sighed. "DK-sama..."

"Oh, Miss Lena don't forget to give this to Miss Hilda!" said a maid handing Lena a letter.

"Ok, who sent it?"

"I don't know but just give to Miss Hilda. Also get rid of the dark sensing magic." said the maid.

Lena nodded. "I'll make sure I do."

"Good girl. And oh! Don't forget the contacts you ordered! Here you go." said the maid and handed Lena a small box.

"YAY! I can finally stop wearing sunglasses!"

The maid sweatdropped. "You only wore the sunglasses for three months.."

"Yes and they were terrible!"

"Ok and I believe the contacts color matches Miss Hilda's eye color."

"Yes! Finally!" said Lena.

"Ok, Miss Lena time fore you to go to bed. You've got a long journey."

"Ok..I'm on it. Good night..."

"Good night Miss Lena."

**_The next day_**

"Bye everyone." said Lena.

"Bye Leen!" said everyone.

"Don't screw anything up!" said Max.

"Just for that I will!" said Lena.

"Good luck Lena and be safe.." said Demon King-sama,

"I will! You can always count on me!" said Lena cheerfully.

"YAY! Here's Oga's house!"

"Um..DK-sama..where'd you get this..?"

"AHAHA! I obviously spy on them often! AHAHA!"

"DK-sama...ok and later..." said Lena.

"Portal open!" said Demon King-sama.

"Bye everyone.." said Lena softly, she smiled and waved.

**_On Earth _**

"Whoa...it's four hours later in Demon time but Earth time..? Only two minutes!?" said Lena. "Ok enough of that, I've gotta find Apa! But...where am I!" shouted Lena and Furuichi saw her...That stupid pervert...

_Yolda? What's she doing? I'll go see and maybe I'll woo her!_ thought Furuichi. "Hey Yolda, are you looking for En because he's off playing king?"

Lena looked at Furuichi. _Who does he think he is that he..he called me Moldy's name! Also why would I look for that annoying brat En! He'll never ever be a good king! Beel-sama on the other hand will._ thought Lena.

"Hello? Yolda?" said Furuichi and Lena still didn't speak and Furuichi got the wrong idea. "Ooo, have you fallen for me Yolda?"

Lena's face had disgust on it. _H-he seems arrogant and like a creeper..and a pervert..What am I going to do? He thinks I'm Moldy, doesn't he see the differences? Maybe I can use this to my advantages..just maybe._ thought Lena, then she spoke. "Ya I'm looking for the brat and where is Ap- I mean Hilda?"

Furuichi looked at 'Yolda', since when did she call En 'brat'. "Since when do you call En 'brat'?"

Lena sighed and said. "It's opposite day and where's Hilda?"

"Hilda's at Oga's like always. You should know that already."

"Look kid, I don't have the time to remember _all _this, since I work for DK-sama. Now to Hilda's!"

"DK-sama...?" started Furuichi.

"I said to Hilda's!" commanded Lena.

"O-of course!" said Furuichi scared.

"Useless if he's scared of me..." mumbled Lena.

**_At Oga's_**

"No! The Master will not!"

"Beel will like it!"

"Master will not!"

Hilda and Oga were having a stupid useless fight...

_*KNOCK*KNOCK*_

Hilda and Oga stopped and stared at the door..

"Hilda, go answer it." said Oga.

"No, you will answer, you fool." said Hilda.

**_*KNOCK*KNOCK*_**

"They're waiting for you Hilda.." said Oga.

"You fool, they're waiting for you." said Hilda.

"NO! For you!" shouted Oga.

"Not for me, for you, you stupid!" shouted Hilda.

Once again they were fighting.

**_Outside..._**

Lena was waiting and she was rather impatient. "Why aren't they opening the door!"

Furuichi gulped..he saw that 'Yolda' was impatient and could explode any moment.."Oga! Oga! Open the door! Hilda-san! Hilda-san! Open the door! Or Yolda will explode!" shouted Furuichi. What a stupid idiot...

_What a stupid idiot.._thought Lena. "Miss Hilda! Open this door! If you don't I'll be forced t-"

The door opened..."WHAT! WHY CAN-" started Hilda and said..."Creepichi and..."

Lena smiled. "Hey Apa!"

Hilda eyes started watering. "You're not Maid Issie.."

"Huh?" Furuichi was totally confused.

Hilda walked down from the stairs and Lena hugged her.

"Apa! I've missed you!"

Hilda actually smiled. "Me too..Lena..We're finally united..."

"Lena...? Isn't she Yolda?"

"I ain't stupid Moldy! I'm Lena!"

"That's right!" said Hilda smiling. "Lena is mine and...Yolda's younger sister..."

"WHAT!?"

Lena and Hilda laughed and smiled but didn't know they were being watched.

* * *

"AHAHAHA! Did you see that Master! Hildagarde actually smiled!" said someone.

"Yes, our plan is finally coming along."

"Master..Hildagarde is the wet nurse of bleh Demon King, and the contractor is a man named Tasmi Oga." said someone else totally messing up Oga's name.

"I see, is he as strong as they say?"

"I heard he beat Behemoth's pillars by himself.."

"He may be challenge but I like challenges!" said Master.

"Cool!"

* * *

**_The end of this chapter! Hope you liked it! Please review!_**


	4. Welcoming Lena

_**The Secret's of Hilda's family**_

* * *

"S-s-s-sisters?!" said Furuichi shocked.

"Yes." said Hilda.

"He's creepy, he thought I was Yolda..." said Lena.

"No! Furuichi apologize! Now!" said Hilda.

"S-sorry."

"I'm Lena not Yoldie, she's actually the crazy, demented one. So don't get confused." said Lena.

"You three look alike!"

"No, only Apa and I look alike!"

"No! The three of you do!"

So Furuichi and Lena argued about it until Oga came out with Beel.

"AH! You must be Master Beel-sama!" said Lena running over to them.

"Hilda? You seem a bit shorter..but the same." said Oga.

"What do you mean sewer rat?" asked Hilda.

"HILDA! How'd you get over there when you're here! There's two of you! Run everyone!" said Oga.

Hilda sighed. "Sewer rat, that is my dear sister."

"She doesn't look like Yolda."

"You're so cute Master Beel-sama and thanks sir!" said Lena holding Beel.

"Who is she?"

"This is my sister Cecelena. The one who sent me the letter."

"S-she sent the letter!?" said Oga shocked.

"Of course, who did you think sent the letter, huh?" Hilda said eyeing Oga.

"N-no one!" said Oga looking away and slighting blushing.

"Ok then, let's go inside everyone."

Everyone went in well except for Furuichi, he was still shocked...

"So you're Hilda's younger sister." said Oga.

"Yes and so you're the famous contractor. It's awesome that you and Apa are getting along." said Lena.

"Why..?" asked Oga.

"She hasn't really interacted with much guys in her life and it seems you two are getting along just fine." said Lena.

"Ya, Hilda's much cooler now, at first she was terrible but now it's much better, I guess." said Oga. "Her cooking sucks tough.."

"What!?" said Lena shocked. "Apa's cooking has always been wonderful!"

"Well, I guess we have two different tongues.." said Oga.

"I've gotta solve this predicament! And quick!"

"What...?"

"Lena, there is some tea."

"Thanks, but I wanted Demon coffee though..."

Hilda sighed. "I know but someone told me you drink 3 cups every four hours.."

"DK-sama..." mumbled Lena.

"So here is some tea, you'll like it. Demon aloe tea. You try some too Oga." said Hilda and Lena mentally gasped.

"Thanks.." said Oga

"Can you make some food Apa? Demon style?" asked Lena.

"Of course! I'm on it!" said Hilda and she ran to the kitchen.

"Why'd you do that! She'll kill you!" said Oga.

"No, it'll be fine and..."

"And what..?"

"And she served you tea willingly..interesting.."

"So...?"

"She obviously likes you." said Lena.

"Duh or she would've already killed me."

Lena sighed. "No as in _'like-like-like-like-likes'_ you. That type of like."

"Huh?"

"Are you..?" started Lena but decided to make it easier for Oga. "She's in love with basically."

"WHAT?!" said Oga shocked.

"I have recognized the symptoms and it seems that she's in love with and the question is are you in L-O-V-E with my sister." said Lena ans Oga promptly fainted...

"HILDA HAS ANOTHER SISTER! WOO WHOO!" said Furuichi bursting in Oga's house.

"It's rude to enter someone else's house without their permission." said Lena.

"AND SHE MAY ALREADY HATE ME!" said Furuichi.

"Hate you? I don't even know you yet." said Lena.

"I STILL MAY HAVE A CHANCE!"

Lena sighed. "No screaming please, Oga-san has fainted. My soon-to-be brother in-law in love with Apa."

"F-FUTURE BROTHER IN-LAW!? HE'S IN LOVE WITH HILDA?! NO!" continued Furuichi.

"He doesn't listen.." sighed Lena.

"Creepichi! Shut up!" Hilda shouted from the kitchen. "Be quiet!"

"S-sorry Hilda-san!"


	5. Creepichi meets Lena

_**The Secret's of Hilda's family**_

* * *

"Umm...Oga-san...?" said Lena..."Are you...? Nevermind..."

"So he actually fainted...? Oga fainting...sounds weird..." said Furuichi.

"Ah, we haven't been properly introduced..I'm Cecelena, Lena for short." said Lena introducing herself. "It's interesting to meet you.."

"I'm Furuichi! Oga's best friend! If you ever need help I'm your man!"

"O-ok. I-I see. Do you know that Oga-san has a seal with.." said Lena.

"Ya, I know all about the demon stuff." said Furuichi.

"Really?" said Lena with her eyes shining.

"Y-ya.." said Furuichi weirded out...

"You've gotta help me, please!" said Lena.

"S-sure, what is it?"

"I need to get Oga-san and Apa together." said Lena.

"WHAT!?" shouted Furuichi. "WHY?!"

Lena rolled her eyes. "They seem perfect together. I know that I'm too old to do match making but c'mon, they need our help."

"I c-can't."

Lena sighed. "I'll take you out on a date."

"A-A d-d-d-date?!"

"Yes, a date. I promise I'll take you out if we manage to get them together."

"Well, I'll try to help." said Furuichi.

"Really? Thank you!" said Lena and she hugged Furuichi and he blushed.

"CREEPICHI! LET GO OF MY SISTER!" shouted Hilda and Oga, didn't even wake up...

"Sorry, sorry Mistress! Please spare me!" said Furuichi.

"Apa, c'mon, he said sorry and I hugged him." said Lena.

"Lena don't help this pervert! He could've done something bad!" shouted Hilda.

"Ok sorry and is the food ready?"

"Almost, I need to feed Master."

"I can feed him! Please! Please!" said Lena.

"Well, alright."

"Thanks!" said Lena and Hilda went back into the kitchen. "Sorry about that, she's overprotective of me a lot."

"I-I can s-see that." said Furuichi.

So Lena fed Beel and they bonded. "You're sooo adorable! You'll be one of the greats!"

"You really like Baby Beel. Do you like En?" asked Furuichi and Lena stared at him with cold deadly eyes.

"No."

Furuichi was scared a bit. "W-why?"

"He's a cry baby and not to mention that Moldie and her two stupid friends spoil that brat_ way_ to much."

"I can agree on that. Who is Moldie?"

"Yolda is Moldie, duh."

"I see..." said Furuichi not understanding.

"I think I like you. You seem nice." said Lena.

"R-really?! Thanks!" said Furuichi.

"Why does Apa call you Creepichi..?"

"Many of the girls think I'm a creep.." said Furuichi sighing.

"Well then, we can change that!" said Lena.

"Really?"

"Yup, just leave it to me."

"Lena! Creepichi! Oga! Master! Food is ready!" called out Hilda.

"Coming! Let's go Master Beel-sama!" said Lena grabbing Beel. "You to Furuichi-san."

"S-she just called m-me F-Furuichi-san...wow, Lena's really sweet..." said Furuichi blushing..

"OGA! WAKE THE HECK UP! NOW! DINNER TABLE!" shouted Hilda.

"Apa, just give him a kiss on the lips, like those human stories Snow white and Rapunzel. He'll wake up quick and give on kissing you."

Hilda blushed. "Creepichi, how dare you give her your dirty thoughts!"

"But Apa, Nate told me this stuff!"

"I will kill him then instead of you Creepichi." said Hilda and Furuichi sighed in happiness.

Oga's nose smelt delicious food so he got up.."Is mom home? Where's the food?"

"The food is here and Mother did not make it. I did." Hilda said pissed off.

"I'll be going!" said Oga but Hilda grabbed him and sat him down at the dinner table.

"Shut up and eat."

"B-"

"NO BUTS."

"Ok..." said Oga and hoped he didn't die young.

They all sat in quietness until Oga spoke.."This is really good."

"I agree with Oga." said Furuichi.

Hilda just smirked and Lena smiled.

"Wait...wait..wait. If your demon style is this good...why is your human style terrible."

"I've never made human food until I came here."

"WAIT! So you fed us your terrible cooking when you know how to cook actually pretty well!" said Oga, Hilda just sipped her tea.

"You never asked for Demon food."

"AHH!"

They're so cute." said Lena.

"More like monsters." muttered Furuichi.


	6. Lena goes to SCHOOL?

_**The Secret's of Hilda's family**_

* * *

"Hurry up Oga!" Furuichi shouted.

"Ya, ya." was Oga's only relpy.

"Maybe I should've stayed? But Master needs me more than Lena, she'll be fine, right? But what if she leaves the house? And gets lost?! She would leave the house, very Lena like." Hilda said worrying.

Oga sighed. "Hilda, I'm sure Lena will be fine, if you keep constantly worrying about her, you wouldn't EVER relax."

Hilda hit Oga's head. "Ow, what was that for demon woman."

"Lena requires protection, I have promised our parents that'd I'd always look out for her."

"Wow..oh we're here. Let's go."

"Ok.."

**_In class~_**

"Hey brats, shut up now, we've got a new student." said Saotome.

"I wonder who." Hilda said.

"Please welcome Miss Lena."

"L-Lena!?"

"HI! I'm Lena!" said Lena and Hilda fainted and there was a big 'THUMP!'

"Hilda...?" said Oga.. "You ok?"

"Ah, Apa!"

"HUH?" said the others, they noticed Lena's looks.

"ANOTHER OGA'S WIFE!?"

Lena rolled her eyes. "I'm Hilda's younger sister."

"Yo Lena." said Furuichi and Lena's eyes started shining.

"Ahhh, Furuichi-san!" Lena said and threw herself at him and hugged him. "I didn't you where going to be in this class! I'm sooo lucky!"

"HUH!?" said the Red Tails.

"H-hey Lena, c-could you get o-off me? P-people are s-staring." said Furuichi engulfed in Lena's hug.

"They're just jealous because you're soo cool and they aren't." Lena said and everyone was pretty much shocked.

"Jealous? Of that pervert? Never!" said Nene.

Lena looked at Nene with dark eyes. "He isn't a pervert, take it back."

Nene felt a little scared, then Aoi spoke up.

"Don't bully Nene." Aoi said and Lena gasped. "Huh...?"

"You're her!"

"Huh?" Aoi repeated again.

"You're going after my sister's husband! You can't break them up! I won't allow it! Neither does he!" Lena pointing at Furuichi.

Furuichi simply said. "She is Hilda's younger sister, I don't support any relationships Oga has with girls because ALL of them HATE me, except for Lena. That is all." And he sat down.

Then Hilda woke up.."I thought I saw Lena. Crazy, right Oga?"

Oga looked at Hilda and signalling for her to look up and she did. "LENA!?"

"Hey~." said Lena ans Hilda again passed out.

"She must be in very deep shock. She must think she's seeing my ghost." Lena said.

"Why...?" said Oga and Furuichi.

"I get lost in like 2 minutes, that's why."

"Oh..."

Then Aoi spoke. "If you're Hilda's sister, does that mean you're like one of them."

Lena looked at Aoi with annoyance written on her face. "Excuse me, what is '_THEM_?' Care to explain!"

Then Furuichi grabbed Lena. "We well all talk later, we're at school right now."

"Well then, I don't wanna be here!"

"You're the one who suggested it!"

Lena thought for a moment. "Oops, I did."

"OK EVERYONE! SIT DOWN!" Saotome shouted and everyone sat down, Lena sat in Furuichi lap because she wanted to.

**_!~!~!~!~!~!_**

"Ok brats! Time for lunch! LEAVE!"

"Bye!" said Lena and Furuichi grabbed her hand.

"Don't say bye yet, we'll be back soon enough."

"Why? Can't we leave yet?" asked Lena.

"Not yet, it's time for lunch!"

"Lunch? Perfect, we can spy on them." said Lena, who was forming a plan.

"Are you sure? What if we get caught?"

Lena smiled. "Don't worry, I'm experienced in this type of stuff, it's apart of my world."

"O-ok, if you say so."

"Furuichi-san, how will we get rid of the Kunieda girl? She'll get in the way."

"Lena, don't worry. Kunieda-sempi is really nice."

Lena crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't think so."

"Trust me, those two will need to cross many obstacles before they realize they wanna be together and Kunieda-sempi isn't gonna be the top obstacle."

"Ok, but I feel like she'll get in the way big time somehow."

"Maybe, let's go find Hilda-san and Oga."

"Ya!"

**_~!~!~!~!~!~!~_**

"Was that real? Or was it fake?" Hilda asked out loud.

"It was real." Oga said.

"If it was...AHHHH! LENA WAS SITTING IN HIS LAP! DID HE SEDUCE HER? THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM, HE IS DEAD!" Hilda said freaking out.

'She's freaking out.' Lena whispered to Furuichi.

'She's gonna kill me! I'm too young to die!' Furuichi whispered.

'Don't worry, she won't kill you, I'll protect you.'

Furuichi mentally cried. 'Shouldn't I be protecting you?'

Lena looked at Furuichi. 'No, why?'

Furuichi sighed started to sneeze a bit and Lena covered his mouth and nose. 'Shh, Apa has good hearing.'

'Sworry.'

"Oga, where is Master's food bag?"

"Hmm, oh I think I left it in class. I'll go get it." Oga said and left.

'Oo, that was a good move.' Lena said.

'Lena, I think you should watch out for the Red Tails.' Furuichi warned Lena.

Lena blinked her eyes. 'Why?'

'You sorta insulted Kunieda-sempi, that's why.'

'Ok then, I'll stay careful Furuichi-san.'

"Here you go Hilda." Oga said returning from his little trip.

"Thank you Oga."

'So far it's good.' Lena said.

'What do we do?'

"Well, it'd be nice if they'd engage in small talk or something.'

'I've got an idea.'

'What is it?'

Furuichi whispered the idea and Lena totally loved it.

'Wonderful, we'll start it tomorrow. Tomorrow is Saturday after all.'

"I wonder where Lena and that pervert Creepichi is, he better not be trying to seduce her." Hilda said and Furuichi cried because Lena was trying to drag him over where Hilda, Beel and Oga were.

"Hey Apa!"

"LENA! What are you doing here!"

"I..I missed you. Furuichi-san suggested I come as well. I missed you a lot by the way." said Lena in a sweet voice.

Hilda sighed. "What is it?" She knew Lena wanted something.

"I want nothing but your happiness, can't you believe me?"

"No."

"Fine, I want to go to this place called an '_Amusement Park_' Furuichi-san told me that they are very fun."

Hilda eyed Furuichi with death in her eyes.

"S-sorry..."

"Please can we go? Please!" Lena pleaded.

Hilda sighed. "Ok..."

"YAY! It's settled! We're going tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? Wh-" started Hilda but Oga cut her off.

"Where are we going?" Oga asked totally clueless. Hilda looked at Oga with death in her eyes.

"HOW...DARE..YOU...INTERRUPT...ME!" Hilda shouted and punched Oga really badly.

"That must've hurt. Was that necessary?" Lena asked.

"It was..." Hilda said with venom in her voice.

"Ok, anyways thanks Apa! Let's eat!"

"Of course, I must feed Master." Hilda said and Lena sat down and shook her head.

'_Nice going Oga-san, nice going.._' Lena thought while sweatdropping.

* * *

_New chappy, enjoy!_


End file.
